Cumpleaños en Sabertooth
by MeryClegane
Summary: Dos de los magos de Sabertooth comparten cumpleaños. El gremio, en su honor, decide prepararles una buena fiesta de cumpleaños. [Historia dedicada]


_N/A: A pesar de que estás muy lejos, ya eres una pequeña parte de mí, de mi día a día. Me gustaría poder hacerte un regalo más óptimo, algo que pudieses conservar, o incluso el hecho de poder abrazarte y decirte "Felicidades Cris, disfruta tus 18". Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero ahora somos familia, somos dos miembros de una gran familia a la que doy gracias de haber conocido. Pero para mi siempre serás mi Yukino, mi compañera de aventuras, y yo espero seguir siendo para ti Rufus, ese rubio que te saluda efusivamente cada vez que te ve, ese con quien has reído tanto. Hemos compartido mucho, telenovelas, risas, experiencias…_

 _Eres una amiga que me ha apoyado en lo bueno y en lo malo, cuando he estado insoportable, cuando me he deprimido y cuando he enfermado. De verdad, me honra que ambas compartamos el 07/09._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fairy Tail y por tanto, de Hiro Mashima.**_

El gremio de Sabertooth estaba tan animado como siempre, desde que Sting Eucliffe había sido nombrado nuevo maestro del gremio, el lugar se había llenado de risas y alegría, ya no había rastro del antiguo Sabertooth. Pero hoy era un día bastante especial, hoy celebrarían una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para dos de sus miembros más queridos, Yukino y Rufus.

A pesar de la desmotivación de Rogue en esta clase de actos, los sollozos y balbuceos del pequeño Frosch habían conseguido que el también participase en la decoración del gremio. Orga parecía ensayar una de sus canciones mientras que Lector iba repitiendo las órdenes del maestro con un pequeño megáfono. Todos participaban en la preparación de la fiesta, e incluso Minerva parecía un poco ilusionada.

De vez en cuando Frosch se paseaba por las mesas comiendo algún que otro pastelito siendo regañado por Lector que se tomaba muy a pecho que todo estuviese perfecto.

- _O-oye Frosch, no deberías comerte esos dulces, son para la fiesta. Sting se enfadará_. –Lector se cruzó de brazos y se sobresaltó al ver que los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _-Frosch quería probar los pastelitos, tenía hambre… No se lo cuentes a Sting o a Rogue_ … -Balbuceó la pequeña ranita.

- _Deja de llorar, no diré nada pero deja de comer más. Estoy seguro de que la fiesta será genial, todos están esforzándose mucho._ –Los pequeños exceeds se quedaron observando al resto del gremio.

- _Frosch opina lo mismo._

Ya faltaba poco para la noche, tanto Rufus como Yukino tenían el día libre para disfrutar sus cumpleaños, sin embargo les habían citado para cenar todos juntos. Entre Orga y Rogue habían montado un pequeño escenario, mientras que las llamas de luz de Sting iluminaban cada rincón del gremio. Había casi una centena de globos, confeti y hasta habían decorado su piscina con luces multicolores.

Pero faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

- _Chicos… ¿No creéis que hemos olvidado algo?_ –Mencionó Rogue mientras revisaba todo el salón.

- _Los cumpleañeros, claro_. –Se apresuró a decir Orga bastante convencido.

- _No, eso no. Rogue tiene razón, falta algo._ –Sting frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar sin resultado alguno.

Frosch volvió a aparecer en escena y empezó a tirar de la camisa de Rogue. Éste, al ver a su compañero lo aupó en brazos y lo acunó en su regazo.

- _Oye Rogue, Frosch…_ -Pero no logró terminar la frase pues fue interrumpido por Rogue.

- _Un momento Frosch, estamos intentando saber que nos falta._

 _-Pero Frosch tiene hambre, quiero tarta._ –Soltó con mohín el pequeño.

 _-¡TARTA! -_ Exclamaron los tres magos.

Nadie pareció percatarse de que la puerta se había abierto, y que uno de los cumpleañeros observaba la escena mientras aguantaba la risa.

-¿ _Os habéis olvidado de la tarta_? –Rufus se llevó la mano a la boca con fingida sorpresa.

 _-No es eso Rufus, es que estamos ensayando la canción de Orga_. –Improvisó Sting intentando sacarlos del aprieto.

 _-No tiene por qué mentir, maestro_. –Rufus salió un momento del salón y volvió con una tarta de chocolate adornada con fresas, y con el logo de Sabertooth estampada en ella con chocolate blanco. – _Yo mismo preparé esta tarta._

Frosch se abalanzó sobre Rufus mientras el rubio reía ante la reacción del exceed. Era extraño, y a la vez melancólico, pocas veces habían visto al poeta carmesí siendo el mismo, siendo agradable y amistoso. Orga se sorprendió muchísimo al ver la tarta, no podía creer que Rufus supiese cocinar, y mucho menos que cocinara tartas.

Minutos más tarde llegó Yukino cargada de galletas y pastelitos de limón que ella misma había preparado. Todos la recibieron entre abrazos y sonrisas, hasta que llegó a Rufus.

- _Felices 18, señorita Yukino, espero que disfrute de la fiesta_. –El rubio se inclinó un poco haciendo una reverencia a la albina, cosa que a ella le molestó, no le gustaban tantas formalidades.

- _No es necesario que seas tan formal Rufus, somos familia ¿No?_ –Rufus no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues Yukino lo había abrazado y el gustoso correspondió al abrazo. – _Felicidades ti también, Rufus._

- _Espero que te guste la tarta… -_ Dijo el rubio

- _Claro que me gustará, usaste mi receta ¿Verdad?, es como la tarta que preparamos para Frosch y Lector_. –Dijo Yukino con una sonrisa, le alegraba que Rufus hubiese memorizado su receta.

- _Me gustó mucho la tarta, y me dijiste que era tu favorita, quería tener un detalle pues no sabía bien que podía regalarte._

La noche siguió muy animada, aunque la música de Orga no era la más idónea, todos bailaban y reían, pocas veces tenían para celebrar fiestas así en familia. Yukino no paraba de bailar y nunca le faltaba pareja, mientras que Rufus bailó un par de canciones con Minerva y hasta fue invitado por Orga a bailar arriba del escenario, pero el rubio aún no había bebido lo suficiente como para considerarlo una buena idea. Bailaron, charlaron y lo pasaron genial hasta que llegó el amanecer, era hora de volver a casa y descansar, todos estaban agotados.

Rufus se acercó a Yukino que acababa de salir por la puerta del gremio y la abrigó con su gran chaquetón. La albina no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle al rubio.

 _-Te acompañaré a casa_. –Dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa ofreciéndole su brazo.

- _Gracias_ _Rufus, eres un cielo._ –Le agradeció la peliblanca aceptando su brazo.

- _Tú también Yukino, tú también…_ -susurró el rubio acercándose más a ella posando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios haciendo que la manga se sonrojara intensamente.

- _Frosch opina lo mismo._

-¡¿FROSCH?! –Gritaron ambos magos rojos de la vergüenza.


End file.
